My Love
by h2ofan
Summary: one-shot


**DISCLAIMER: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

"_I still don't see why you have to go. It'll be unbearable without you," her fingers danced along the silk ties that he had thrown carelessly into his suitcase. She lay across the bed watching him move between the closet and the bed, setting aside what he would need for the trip. _

_"My love," he smiled sympathetically but continued to fold his vests. "Leave it behind… I am here now."_

_ "But you're not…" he silenced her with a knowing look. _

_ "Arthur," she whispered, her face falling into the sheets "I don't want you to say goodbye."_

_ "Then I won't," he shook his head, "There is no goodbye, I will see you again, and you will see me and we will be together,_ _I'll be with you. No matter what. If I die or if I live, I will be with you, my love."_

_ He came over to the bed and dropped the last shirt into the bag. Ariadne resisted the urge to dump everything out and hang it back up. It was his last job, she couldn't deny the farewell that he deserved._

_ "Please stay," the better of her came out. _

_ "Ari," he smiled. She rolled off the bed and got up. Slowly she walked over to the closet. With a small bump she pushed the door shut. He rolled his eyes playfully as she forced him to put his arms around her waist. She pushed him against the wall, "Please… stay."_

_ "You know if I don't do this last job, we can't get to the part your looking forwards to. Our wedding, eventually having a family. That doesn't happen until this does," he scrunched his nose. She sighed and let go, he won. "I don't trust you without me."_

_ "I was the one who taught you. I think it should be the other way around," he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She fell back onto the bed, this time staring up at the ceiling. _

"Ari," Eames took her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him and realized everyone was waiting for her. The man at the front must have said her name, since he was frowning, expectantly. Slowly she stood and took a deep breath. No one dared breathe too loud, the pure silence seemed to only make things worse. As time seemed to slow she took note of each face, dreary and weak. The walls dark and heavy, matching the mood.

"It's going to be ok," the five words she hated hearing. Only a whisper. Hands guided her to the podium. Her lips twitched as she unfolded the paper that was now wrinkled and stained. The lights seemed to dim for a moment. She scowled, she hated funeral homes.

"I… Arthur" She looked down at the paper in her hands. "Like you always said my love, leave yourself behind. Today more than ever I will try. You gave it all, into the call. You took a chance and took the fall for us. You were thoughtful, you loved me faithfully… You did it for me."

"_You're going to sleep well tonight," he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The architect didn't take her chocolate brown eyes off the sky. The moon's bright light was stunning and helped her try and forget that in less than a day's time he would be gone. The stars seemed to twinkle, wishing him a farewell._

_ "For the last night," she grumbled, "I hate when you leave." _

_ "shh…" he whispered somberly. He caressed the skin on her arm sending shivers down her back, goose bumps along the parts his hand graced. "You will wait for me my love." _

_ "Of course," it sounded silly. Arthur moved, taking a seat beside her. Something about being out there was peaceful and beautiful. The way the trees whispered as the wind whistled. The clouds moving slowly covering and uncovering the stars that stretched far beyond. The sea of black that reached out into the forest seemed comforting. The world seemed to breath in and out softly. _

"Now I am strong, or I have to be…." She was beginning to lose her nerve, this was too much. You were everything to me… It is more than an understatement to say you will be missed." She mindlessly played with the end of her white scarf's edges. Normally she would be fidgeting more. The sleek black dress that hugged her figure was more than uncomfortable, but today it was the last thing on her mind. Unsure of what to do next she stepped down and turned to the coffin that was decorated with colorful flowers all around the casing. Her eyes ventured to the host, a suit, hands placed across his stomach, sleeping peacefully. Slowly she bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

_"My love," the words echoed in her ears, "Leave yourself behind." She hugged the pillow that she held and turned off the TV. It had been a distraction but now it was just annoying background noise. She hadn't gotten a phone call since the morning earlier. She felt like a mother, worried about a little kid. It was no big deal, so what he missed a call? It was his last job. He had to enjoy the last job before getting married. It was almost like his bachelor party. He deserved it, time to be away from her before the wedding. The phone began to ring. _

_ "Hello?" she picked it up a little too fast. It slipped between her hands and dropped to the floor. Even from the distance she could hear the panic in the caller's voice._

_ "Hello? Arthur?" she hastened to grab it again. _

_ "No… it's Eames." _

"You left me blind…" she spoke softly. People were beginning to move around again. They were going to head to the cemetery soon. Ariadne reached over and touched the ring that he wore. They were never married but they had insisted he wear the ring. After all, she was the one true thing that he had ever had in his life. The only real love he ever had. The only girl he ever treated like a queen. "I'll be with you."

Her heart sunk. That was something he had just said to assure her of his return. Of all the jobs, this one had to be the one to end it. It was the last job he swore he would ever do and of course he kept his word, though this was taking it too far. There was no chance now. No chance of happiness. No chance of life after the dream.

_Ariadne ran into the room as fast as she could. She was the only one they would allow in. He was conscious but barely. _

_ "Arthur!" she cried as she saw him. His eyes fought to stay open. His face looked green against the dirty mint colored walls, dim lights casting shadows. Doctors ran in and out. They were preparing for urgent surgery. He was next to go in but the night just so happened to be busy. Even the E.R. was flooded with people._

_ "Ari," it was almost silent, his lips barely moving. The blood that covered the blankets didn't make her lose anymore hope._

_ "Arthur stay… stay with me." She could barely get her words out, "You and I have a life together that is yet to be…. Remember? Remember? You took my hand, added a plan. You gave me a heart, Arthur. You promised you'd be back." She rushed her sentences._

_ "Ari, you are my love," he choked and gasped for short breaths. His chest slowly relaxed. The muscles in his body softened. The grip in her hand fading. _

"_Arthur, please you have to wake up," she begged frantically looking between the beeping machines, monitors and him. His face was draining color. As peaceful in his slumber he looked she didn't want this to be it. He deserved eternal peace, but not now. Not then._

_ "You promised me it wasn't a goodbye," she failed pushing her hair back like a crazed person. She clenched his hand and pulled it to her face. Her heart pounded, his skin was growing cooler and cooler. The machine began to slow, the seconds in between each sound dragged out until there was none. _

_ "Ariadne," The doctor stood up from the IV he had monitored. _

_ "No!" she refused to believe that that was it. _

The clouds overhead blocked out any sun, any color from the wretched day. The crowd of people talked quietly as they watched from afar. The dirt newly packed. Ariadne stared at the tombstone. The words were foreign to her eyes. Tears stained her cheeks, turning black as they touched her makeup. She played with the ring that sat on her finger, it had never felt so heavy.

"Ari," Cobb and Eames were the only two brave enough to come and face her. Slowly she turned.

"We're so sorry," he shook his head, his ice blue eyes brimming with tears.

"We never meant for this to happen," Eames ran his hands through his hair, something he had evidently been doing all day. Their faces were red, holding back tears for their beloved point man.

"Arthur said something… after he was shot. Just in case he couldn't tell you," Cobb and Eames exchanged glanced. Ariadne licked her lips and blinked slowly, she didn't have the stamina to speak.

"You loved honestly, you were the best thing he could ever hope for, especially considering work." Cobb said slowly, "I know in peace we'll go."

Ariadne felt another tear fall down her face. That was the final straw. She closed her eyes and fell into the arms of her friends. The only ones she had left.

_Ariadne sat at the kitchen table. The house was silent. She tapped the pen against the table, just to keep herself sane. She stared down at the yellow pad of paper in front of her. How the hell was she supposed to write a Eulogy? Sum up everything, every thought, every feeling, every wonderful moment they had together?_

_ "My love, that is what you are Ari. I will always love you. Until the end of time," his voice was a ghost in her mind. _

_ "You have made me strong. You gave me all you had, and now I am whole," he smiled. _

_ "I love you Arthur," she answered back, still after the thousandth time it felt good to say.. The candles flickering around them seemed to dim as he dropped to the ground. One knee. _

_ "Arthur?"_

_ "Marry me?" he spoke softly taking out the ring. _

_ "I couldn't dream of saying no," she gasped. He smiled and jumped up, kissing her. Forcing everything into a kiss that was more amazing than any experience. Their hearts beating fast, more breathtaking than anything else. _

Ariadne waited until the last of them left. She stood still and breathed in and out. She had to remind herself to do it every once in a while. In and out. The sound of the rain penetrated her thoughts as they began to dance down her hair and along her skin. It felt soothing, comforting. The cold drops replacing the worry. Each one a tear, the world mourning in unison. A treasure of the earth gone.

"What are you doing?" she jumped as the familiar hands wrapped around her. Pulling her into a slight hug. His body pushing up against hers and bringing her into the place she was meant to be.

"Arthur?" she forgot to breath.

"My love," his lips hit the skin of her neck. "Leave this behind."

"I…" she turned around and faced him. Even soaking he was handsome.

"Arthur!" her heart sang as the uncontrollable shaking vanished. Her hand trembled as her finger gingerly touched his brow bone. Slowly she ran it along his face.

"My love," he repeated himself. Overwhelmed she threw herself on him with such force they almost fell backwards. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Leave this behind." He fell backwards, dissolving into thin air.

"Ariadne?" the voice that brought her out was feeble. She had fallen asleep in the armchair. He carried her into the bedroom.

"Did you just get home?" Her eyes fluttered open from the nightmare.

"I did. I was going to leave you but you were whispering my name," he chuckled softly, kissing her gently and placing her down on the mattress. With shaky breath she arose, sure to steady herself in the real world. She took the place beside him under the warm sheets of the bed. His arms slowly took their normal place. She exhaled with relief, this was it, the way it was supposed to be. They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle sitting in their perfect spot.

"Was your dream horrible?" he noted the wary look in her eyes.

"Don't remind me," she clenched her teeth at the thought.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I was scared I would be forced to live life… without you. Everything would be horrible. I mean work and being alone at home…" just the thought of it made her want to cry again, but she didn't. She shifted her position and face him. His eyes stared at her. He was obviously tired and wary but still he was able to look at her lovingly.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her into him "My love, leave yourself behind. I'll be with you. No matter what. If I die or if I live, I will be with you." With her head on his chest, she closed her eyes. The soft thrumming was peaceful. The sound of his heart beat was the most beautiful lullaby.

**A/N: Pointless I know but whatever :) First one-shot (I did not edit it; sorry for mistakes it was procrastination for studying). Yes it was inspired by My Love by Sia, no I am not a Twilight fan. I just had to write a fic using the most beautiful song for the most beautiful couple. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
